winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 625
Acheron is the twenty-fifth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis As the Winx prepare for Daphne and Thoren's wedding, they soon discover that Selina freed Acheron. Acheron banishes the Trix to the Legendarium and then removes all magic from the Magic Dimension - except for the dragon flame. Netflix Daphne makes a big announcement: She's getting married to Thoren. But back in Cloud Tower, Selina successfully frees the evil Acheron into the world. Plot In the classroom of History of Magic, the Winx worries about the the object they should trade with Rumpelstiltskin in exchange for the Legendarium Key since going to the Alfea Underfloors was not much of a help to them. Stella then begins improvising objects, but ends up messing with the Winx. Eldora enters the classroom and gives them the Infinity Box to contain anything magical. Daphne, who is out of herself, hums the Wedding March. Bloom asks if she is alright and the teacher replies she is getting married, and the wedding is today. In Stella's Boutique, the Winx creates Daphne's wedding outfit: a gown decorated with Morphix ribbon, a luminescent tiara, musical shoes and a bouquet of flowers. At Domino, everyone prepares for the bride's entrance. Daphne, flying on Peg with the pixies, comes down and is welcomed by her parents and by Thoren. At Cloud Tower, Selina immediately hides the spark of the Dragon Flame that she stole from Bloom last time. The Trix gets mad at her and asks why she forfeited. Selina explains that she stole the fire from Bloom, surprising the Trix, to free Acheron from the Legendarium. She does so and Acheron is freed. The Trix thinks he is on their side, but says he will begin his reign, double-crossing Selina as well. The Trix fights him, giving Selina enough time to escape. Acheron then uses his magic to trap the Trix in the empty page of the Legendarium. Selina sees in the book that the Trix are already trapped. She hides in Griffin's office to contact Bloom and warn her about freed Acheron. He comes in and uses a spell to strip everyone of their magic, removing the flight spell the Trix put upon Cloud Tower. At Domino, Daphne is shocked that she does not have magic, even to create an energy bubble. Eldora explains to the Winx that they still have a spark of Bloom's inextinguishable Dragon Flame. Bloom remembers Selina's words about Acheron's freedom and the danger the entire Magic Dimension might face. She apologizes to Daphne that the wedding will have to wait, so they should leave and Daphne lets them go. The Winx transforms and goes to Cloud Tower. At Cloud Tower, Acheron tries to get the Legendarium from Selina. She accidentally falls from Cloud Tower, but is saved by Bloom. She promises the Winx to explain everything after the Winx saves the college for witches. The Winx converges their magic to create a protective ring to slow down the fall. Acheron comes out and releases the Great Lizard Spirit, a trio of dragon heads that shoots lightning bolts from their mouths against the Winx. Bloom realizes that Acheron is commanding them to do so. To stop them, she fights Acheron, but fails. She then tells Selina that the only way to defeat him is to give him to Rumpelstiltskin, exchange him for the key and lock the Legendarium. Bloom enters the Legendarium World while Acheron chases her to Rumpelstiltskin's cottage. There, the two fight. Bloom makes Acheron go to the land and be attacked by the dwarf's land traps, but Acheron already knows about this. Bloom, who is hidden behind a bush conjures the Infinity Box to suck in Acheron. She takes the box and trades it for the Legendarium Key. Rumpelstiltskin happily goes in his cottage but gets scared when the Trix appears behind Bloom to let her linger in the Legendarium World much more to make her overstay there, to trap her in there with them and to torture her. Major Events *Daphne and Thoren are getting married. *Selina frees Acheron from the Legendarium. *Acheron traps the Trix in Legendarium World. *The Winx manage to save Cloud Tower from falling. *Bloom transforms and goes into the Legendarium World alone to fight Acheron. *Bloom defeats Acheron. *Bloom trades Acheron with Rumpelstiltskin for the Legendarium Key. *Bloom gets ambushed by the Trix. Debuts *Acheron (Physically) (Both 2D & 3D) *Peg (2D) *The Great Lizard Spirit *The Infinity Box Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Acheron *Eldora *Oritel *Marion *Peg *Rumpelstiltskin *Great Lizard Spirit Spells Used *Infinite Chaos - Used by Acheron to destroy the balance of Cloud Tower that was made of Magic Dimension's powers. *Light Spectrum - Used by Stella against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Chlorophyll Bolts - Used by Flora against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Water Bolt - Used by Aisha against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Volcanic Attack - Used by Bloom against Acheron. *Bravery Flames - Used by Bloom against Acheron but failed. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This episode marks the first and only physical appearance of Acheron both 2D & 3D. *This episode marks the last Bloomix transformation for this season. *This episode marks the first appearance of Peg in 2D. *Bloom is the fourth and the final Winx to transform and go into the Legendarium World alone. First was Flora, second is Stella and third is Aisha. *This episode marks the final appearance of Bloom’s Mythix transformation. *This episode marks the final hearing of the Mythix song. *Roy does not appear in this episode. *This is the second time the Trix enter the Legendarium World. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Winx's Season 6 civilian outfits. *This episode marks the final appearance of Roy. Mistakes *In one scene, Selina's leggings are missing. *In one scene, Riven were seen with the Specialists although Riven did not attend Daphne and Thoren wedding. *In one scene, the Trix are lined up in the order "Icy, Stormy, Darcy" but when the perpective switches they are lined up "Stormy, Icy, Darcy". *When the Winx are flying to Magix, Musa's wings are cut off. *In one scene, a part of Aisha's hair is missing. vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h28m55s145.png|Selina's leggings are missing. YVyzgekdOYg.jpg|Riven was seen with the Specialists although Riven did not attend Daphne and Thoren wedding. vlcsnap-2015-08-08-16h23m37s199.png|Musa's wings are cut off. Chlorophyll Bolt + Water Bolt 2.png|A part of Aisha's hair is missing. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes